You're Beautiful
by Castielific
Summary: le général o'neill entra dans la gare et parcourut la pièce d'un regard hagard. jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge principale, il se mit à courir vers les quais. il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il fallait qu'il la voit.
1. You're Beautiful

YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL

auteur: sganzy

e-mail: http/www.sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr

disclamer: pas à moi pas de sous

spoiler: saison 8, threads sans "la rupture avec pete"

genre: drame, romance

résumé: encore une histoire de gare

note de l'auteur: si vous avez des plaintes, envoyez les à james blunt, tout est de sa faute encore une fois

bonne lecture

le général o'neill entra dans la gare et parcourut la pièce d'un regard hagard. jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge principale, il se mit à courir vers les quais. il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il fallait qu'il la voit. arrivée sur le quai bondé de personness entrant et sortant de divers train, de bagages sur lesquelles parfois quelqu'un, las, s'était assis. tout le monde semblait pressé, bousculait, courait,...

et pourtant, elle fut la première qu'il vit. comme toujours, son "radar à carter" avait dirigé son regard directement sur elle.

splendide. elle était splendide.

sa fine robe rouge virevoletant contre son corps parfait. ainsi avec son bagage à une main et ses lunettes de soleil sur la tête, elle était d'une classe qui lui allait à ravir. subjugué, il resta un instant à la contempler entre tous ces gens pressés.

un ange. elle était un ange et il ne voyait qu'elle. les cris des hauts parleurs, les bruits de la foule, les sifflets des trains, tout semblait soudain dans un brouillard lointain. ne rester qu'elle. son ange. la femme de sa vie.

il sourit de ravissement devant la moue qu'elle fit en remarquant que ses cheveux s'étaient enmêlé dans ses lunettes de soleil. émerveillé, il commença à avancer vers elle, traversant la foule mouvante qui paraissait s'écarter pour lui laisser place. pour qu'il la rejoigne.

un sourire sur ses lèvres il tendait déjà la main pour l'aider à déméler ses boucles blondes. mais alors que sa main n'était plus qu'à deux mètres du visage de la jeune femme, une autre lui vola la tâche. grande, rude, elle aida la jeune femme.

stoppant ses pas, l'homme écouta son coeur se briser.

et soudain tout lui revint, la foule se referma sur lui, l'éloigna d'elle. il se souvint du monde, de tout ce qui n'était pas elle, de ce qu'il était venu faire...

il observa un instant l'homme qui enlaçait à présent la femme qu'il aimait. peter shanahan. il lui avait parlé un jour. mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de le voir pour le détester. il le haïssait de lui avoir volé la femme de sa vie. mais en la voyant sourire ainsi...jamais elle ne lui avait souri ainsi...bien sûr les sourires qu'elle lui offrait était magnifiques, mais ce sourire là était...libre, détendu. il ne dénotait aucune gêne, aucun interdit. elle était libre d'aimer cet homme. elle l'aimait...?

oui bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté de rencontrer sa famille, de l'épouser...

bien sûr ils n'étaient pas encore mariés, mais cela semblait si proche, et inévitable...

c'était pour cela qu'il était venu ici.

parce qu'il souffrait. il souffrait chaque jour de voir cette bague à son doigt, ce sourire à ses lèvres, cette lueur dans ses yeux...de la voir elle. cette nouvelle sam si rayonnante de gaieté. elle était aimée d'un autre. elle aimait être aimé d'un autre, et...elle l'aimait.

à cette pensée, jack ferma les yeux.

quand il les rouvrit, il croisa un regard bleu posé sur lui. elle l'avait vu. elle avançait vers lui. shanahan la suivait tel un bon toutou..Non...peter shanahan était un homme bien. peter shanahan était l'homme qui allait rendre la femme qu'ils aimaient heureuse. il allait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait tant, et qu'elle méritait tellement. un mari, des enfants, une famille...

S, surprise: mon général.

elle lui offrit un sourire. le "spécial jack" mais il lui paraissait soudain si...contrit...

P, tendant la main: jack.

à contre coeur, o'neill serra la main de l'homme alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler à quel moment il avait autorisé ce...cet homme à l'appeler jack.

J: pete. carter.

laissant son regard parcourir un instant le corps de la jeune femme, il tenta de graver cette image en lui. tellement belle...

S, intriguée: vous partez quelque part?

J, plantant son regard dans le sien: non.

elle parut troublée du regard soudain si expressif de son supérieur.

P, ricanant: alors qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

J: je...rien...enfin si, mon magazine de pêche préféré n'est en vente que dans le kiosque de cette gare.

pas mal comme excuse tout de même...

P: fana de pêche?

jack hocha légèrement le menton, ne quittant pas la jeune femme du regard, sans même se rendre compte du rouge qui montait aux joues de celle-ci.

P: justement, j'emmène sam dans mon chalet, je vais lui apprendre à pêcher.

à ces mots le visage de jack se défit. il n'avait pas le droit. c'était idiot, mais c'était à lui. le chalet, la pêche, il s'était toujours dit que le jour où carter pêcherait, ça serait avec lui...

détournant le regard de la jeune femme, il serra la mâchoire.

non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense ainsi. pete était...est un homme bien. qu'il lui apprenne à pêcher s'il veut. si ça lui plait, alors il sera content pour elle.

X: dernier appel pour le train 329D en partance pour Détroit...

P: tiens c'est le nôtre. il va falloir qu'on y aille.

sam se contenta de hocher le menton, tentant de sonder les traits soudain si fermés de son supérieur. il ne la regardait plus. il semblait troublé, triste et...autre chose...

S: je te rejoins tout de suite.

P: je vais déjà rentrer les bagages. à tout de suite. jack.

il salua jack d'un signe que celui-ci ne regarda même pas puis grimpa dans l'appareil.

S: mon général?

abandonnant enfin la contemplation d'un point invisible, o'neill tourna le regard vers elle.

S: que faîtes vous ici?

J: je vous l'ai dit je...

S: alors vous avez dû constater le panneau sur le kiosque qui disait fermé?

J: oui.d'ailleurs il a intérêt à ...

S: il n'y a aucun panneau. que faites vous ici?

baissant un instant les yeux, il soupira.

J: j'étais venu vous souhaiter un bon voyage carter.

S: et vous avez fait trente bornes pour ça.

J: oui.

la sincérité des sentiments qu'elle lut dans son regard à ce moment la troubla. elle plongea un instant son regard dans celui noisette de l'homme qui semblait de nouveau avoir laissé tomber la barrière de ses sentiments. il ne cachait rien à cet instant. bizarrement elle n'aimait pas ça. non pas parce que le fait qu'elle se réjouissait de ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux la faisait culpabiliser envers son futur mari, non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas lire tout cela, jack o'neill semblait enfin se livrer, c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. mais pourtant elle n'aimait pas cela. un mot résonnait plus fort que les autres dans sa tête, un mot qu'elle lisait dans ces yeux chocolats, un mot qu'elle craignait plus que tout.

S: vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça.

il sourit légèrement. ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était le cerveau national de l'USAF.

J: vous êtes splendide.

elle ne rougit pas. au contraire, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

S, la voix tremblante: vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça.

détournant le regard, jack aperçut pete à la fenêtre du train.

J, avec un signe de main: votre fiancé vous attend. allez y. et...amusez vous, profitez, vous le méritez, plus que tous...

S: je ne veux pas d'un adieu.

J: on a tous des tas de choses que l'on ne souhaite pas, mais que l'on doit subir. si l'on fait ce qu'il faut on parvient à les surmonter.

S: non

J: mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez carter. vous savez qu'on a pas le choix. s'il-vous-plait, pour moi, laissez moi partir.

S, les larmes aux yeux: non...je ne peux pas.

J: oh si vous le pouvez. vous verrez bientôt vous n'y penserez même plus.

S: ça m'est impossible.

J: tout comme il m'est impossible de rester.

S: je pourrais...

J, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres: n'y pensez même pas...

X: le train 329D en partance pour détroit quittera la gare dans trois minutes...

J: allez hop allez y!

sa main glissa furtivement sur sa joue, mais alors qu'elle allait quitter son visage, les mains de la jeune femme l'entourèrent et elle lova son visage dedans. portant sa seconde main au menton de la jeune femme, il la força à le regarder.

J: je vous souhaite de trouver ce que vous cherchez Sam.

se penchant en avant il déposa ses lèvres contre le front de la jeune femme dans un geste de tendresse et d'amour absolu.

puis, il se recula, sa main glissa de celles de la jeune femme. puis bientôt il se retournait et disparaissait dans la foule, laissant une jeune femme au visage mouillé et au coeur brisé sur le bord de ce quai...

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you..._

FIN 


	2. Vous

VOUS

auteur: sganzy

e-mail: http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr

disclamer: pas à moi pas de sous

genre: guimauve :)

résumé: suite de you're beautiful

spoiler: saison 8: threads sans "la rupture avec pete"

note de l'auteur: eh oui cette fois je vous ai devancé les insatisfaites!

bonne lecture :)

Lentement, le coeur serré, jack tenta d'une main tremblante par l'émotion d'ouvrir la serrure de sa voiture.

Ca y est. Il venait de dire adieu à la plus belle partie de sa vie. À celle qui y tenait la place la plus importante.

Un instant, il se redemanda pourquoi...son sourire lui revint, la réponse lui parut claire: pour elle.

S: vous m'avez menti.

il sursauta en entendant le son de sa voix, puis se retourna vivement.

J: vous allez rater votre train.

S: c'est déjà fait.

J: carter vous...

S: non. vous m'avez menti.

il l'observa, cherchant à comprendre. ses yeux étaient rougis, mais aucune larme ne coulait plus sur sa peau pâle. elle s'avança dangereusement près.

S: vous m'aviez dit que vous seriez toujours là pour moi.

elle releva le regard vers lui et il ne put le soutenir. il ne voulait pas voir cette tristesse dans ces yeux. il faisait ça pour qu'elle soit heureuse. il fallait qu'elle soit heureuse.

S: et vous m'abandonnez...

J: je vous aide à être heureuse.

S: vous croyez réellement que je puisse être heureuse sans vous?

piqué au vif, il tourna le visage vers elle. elle lui sourit timidement.

S: parce que moi je suis convaincue qu'il n'y a que vous qui puissiez me donner ce que je cherche. c'est VOUS que je cherche. juste vous.

il ne répondit pas. que devrait-il dire?

il avait passé huit ans à la rejeter, l'aimant chaque jour un peu plus, un paradoxe qui le troublait aujourd'hui dans ses choix.

que devait-il faire à cet instant? la rejeter? l'aimer? le lui dire?

il n'avait jamais été doué pour les "grands" moments. les paroles, il n'aimait pas cela...

ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. il en avait rêvé si souvent. sans s'en rendre compte, sa tête se penchait de plus en plus vers elle, tandis que le corps de la jeune femme se pressait doucement contre le sien.

mais alors que leurs souffles se mélangeaient déjà, un mot s'échappa des lèvres du militaire.

J: pete...

S, riant légèrement: non moi c'est samantha, mais si vous le cherchez, pete est actuellement dans un train pour Détroit.

de nouveau leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs nez se frôlèrent.

J, dans un souffle: vous êtes sûre que...

S: pour l'amour du ciel taisez vous!

sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se rapprocha d'avantage et ses lèvres se scellèrent à celles d'un jack qui ne résista pas longtemps...voir pas du tout... 


End file.
